chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk/Java
Revenge of the Yolk Java Mobile is a version of the game made in 2010 for Java on mobile devices. Unlike the other versions, this one wasn't made by InterAction studios, and it wasn't made on the Ultra VGA Engine. It was outsourced to a company called MobilityZone. Resolution The game has three available versions, one with the resolution 320x240, one with 240x320, and one with 360x360. Some devices such as the Samsung Star II (GT-S5260/GT-S5263/GT-C6712) are still compatible with the game despite the resolution, but it activates the digital keypad, which is somewhat inconvenient. The digital keypad covers the remainder of the screen, so if the resolution of the device is 240x400, the 80 remaining pixels are for the keypad. This only works if the game is touchscreen compatible, which it should. Differences *The opening crawl looks much more simple. *Tips unique to this version were introduced. **''The U.C.O. always fires in a specific pattern. Study it and wait for your opportunity!'' **''The Mother-Hen Ship's fire is periodic. Move away when it's about to fire!'' **''Safe Zones are the safest place to stay.'' **''Danger Zones are the most dangerous places to stay. Staying there might cost you a life!'' *A shorter, much lower quality version of the Main Theme is used. *Cutscenes are absent except for moving between chapters. *The Milky Way looks different. *Tips that inform you about buttons for shooting a Missile. *No music is playing while on a mission, just like how it was in the previous Chicken Invaders episodes. *Much of the enemy movement has been simplified. *The Hero can only move in four directions. *Atomic Powerups only give 100 points. *Plasma Rifle and Utensil Poker aren't present. *Lightning Fryer always fires straight. *Overheating will cause you to be unable to move for a while. *On the Asteroids waves, the animation for the asteroids is choppy. *You start with 5 Missiles. *A Game Over will remove all of your Missiles. *Only one variation of the Single Chicken Burger is present. *Egg Ships and Rogue Missiles aren't present, and their waves were replaced. *The progress bar on multi-part bosses, such as the Mother-Hen Ship or the Sweater Chicken, counts all of their health from the beginning. *Food does not rotate *Coins don't rotate and they don't have stars on them. *The Mother-Hen Ship has less phases. *Terminator Chicken waves contain less chickens and now there can be only half as many chickens on-screen. *The Clones boss fight has been replaced with a repeat of the Twins. *On the Yolk-Star™ battle, no terminator chickens appear. **Its second phase has as much health as the first one. **It can only drop Atomic Powerups. *After finishing the game, you get a game over. *No Unlockables are present. Download The game currently is no longer available. It has to be played through an emulator, for example this one. It can be downloaded here. Gallery JavaTitle.png|The game's title screen. JavaMenu.png|Menu. JavaGame.png|Wave 1. JavaMap.png|Cutscene. JavaYolkStar.png|The Yolk-Star™. JavaTitle2.png|The game's title screen in the resolution 320x240. Title240x320.png|The game's title screen in the resolution 240x320. JavaGame2.png|Prologue in the resolution 240x320. Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk